Ceres's Story
by BellaDonna Todd of Hyrule
Summary: We've heard about Scott's assignment, and his teacher's reaction to it. But what if he had a twin, and what would her essay have sounded like? What would her teacher's reaction be? Sorry. Not very good at summaries. Anyways, enjoy!


My Story By Ceres Tracy

Mr Bookwell looked at his pile of essays that he'd asked his class to do for homework, and groaned. "Why did I ask them to do this?" He asked himself. Sighing, he picked up the first essay and groaned. It belonged to Ceres Tracy. She was known for lacking in literature ability. Mrs Hunkerford taught her twin Scott, and he was exactly the same. But the marking had to get done sooner or later. So he started to read:

_My name is Ceres Tracy, twin to Scott Tracy, even though I was born first. My father is the world famous ex-astronaut and multi-millionaire, Jefferson Tracy, and my mother is the beautiful, and talented, Lucy Tracy. But our mother was snatched in a tragedy. It made a rift between our father and my brothers and became very hard. Especially for Scott, and me. We ended up playing parents to our younger brothers, but everything soon patched up, and our family grew closer. I live in Kansas, with my Father, Grandma, and four brothers. Scott and I are the oldest. We are twins. So we both look alike in some ways. The only difference is our eyes. While Scott's eyes are a deep cobalt blue, mine are an extremely light blue. Like the eyes you get in a husky. Dad says it shows I am like a leader of a pack. But everyone knows it's a joint title between me and my twin. So we often clash, but things work out quickly. _

_John is the second oldest. He's really thin, with baby-blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. We all call John a space-case. He's super smart, and is obsessed with outer space. Nearly every night, we've found him on the roof with his telescope, trying to find a new constellation. It drives Scott and Dad insane with worry, incase he gets hurt. I'm less panicky, but I do worry incase he falls off. _

_Another brother who drives us all insane is Gordon. He's the second youngest, and is the family prankster, who is always good for a laugh. Not a day goes by without someone yelling "Gordon Cooper Tracy!", which includes me. My brother is really smart, but he puts his brains to use through pranks, which often land him in deep trouble. Virgil is the middle child, and our resident musical prodigy, and he is an ace at Art. He is also really interested in medicine. So if any of us become ill, or get hurt, he normally finds out what is wrong before the doctors do. The only downside is that when one of us get sick or hurt, he and Scott, and me if I'm honest, turn into smother hens. But I love him really. _

_Alan is the baby of the family, which explains the nickname "Sprout" . He is a mini version of John when it comes to looks, but he can be annoying. So can all of my brothers._

_That's one of the many views me and Scott share. We both understand what the other one feels. I know it's common for twins, but it's more than just a psychic link. We sense if one of our brothers are hurt, so we often get there first, which is why Scott and I are known as the "Rapid Response" of the family. I like having so many brothers. We all look out for each other, so if any one picks on one of the Tracy Kids, they have another five coming after them. We are a very close knit family, so we back each other up no matter what. Take the incident that happened the other day._

_Virgil was being bullied by some idiots in my year, and me, Scott and John got wind of what was going on from one of the kids in Virgil's year, who had run to get help. As the rapid response of the family, me and Scott got to the scene first and saw Joey Tucker and his gang kicking lumps out of Virgil, who was curled up, trying to protect his face, and his vital organs. We both saw red, looked at each other, and before Tucker knew it, we were in there, fighting his gang off, even though he had about eight people there. I was fighting Tucker's second-in-command, while Scott handled another. When John arrived, he got Virgil out of there, and took him to first aid, then came back. He took on another of Tucker's gang, while the rest were circled around the guy we were after. A crowd had assembled and were shouting for the gang to give Tucker up. They knew that once we felt threatened, nobody would stand in our way. Once we'd finished off the back up, Tucker tried to run for it. He didn't stand a chance. Me and my two brothers propelled after him and tackled him. Tucker was alone on the floor, with a bruised face from the tackle. We trapped him in a corner and Scott grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up, before pinning him to the wall. I can still remember what was said. Scott spoke first, saying "If you ever mess with any of my family again-" I picked up the sentence, which is kind of our trade mark. If the three eldast are the defenders, we always use this phrase to put the fear of God into our opponents. SO anyways, I continued with "You'll have the whole clan after you." All three of us delivered the final line of our catch phrase. "So don't mess with the Tracy Clan!" Once Scott let go of Joey's collar, he took off like a bullet. I was close to laughing at the sight of the biggest bully running away with his tail between his legs. Since then, none have dared mess with the Tracy Clan. So we are extremely respected, and even though Gordon and Alan are not even in our grade school yet, they don't get bullied at playschool. They know they have their brothers and sister to protect them._

_Having five brothers can be very annoying. You don't get an awful lot of time to yourself, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

Mr Bookwell raised his eyebrows in surprise. This was the first essay he'd read, but it was also the longest, and it was actually really good. "Well, well, well, little miss Tracy. Maybe there's hope for you yet. Well done." He muttered as he wrote a clear A+ underneath Ceres's joined up writing.

"I wonder if Scott has the same hidden potential." Just as he thought that, Mrs Hunkerford came into the room, with a piece of paper. "Have you just marked Ceres's essay?" He nodded. She continued: "Well I've just marked Scott's and it is surprisingly good, for someone of Scott's talent. He seems to have some untapped potential." Mr Bookwell's eyes widened as he explained all about Cere's essay. They both spent that evening looking at both essays, and talking about how suddenly this show of intellect had came from the two who were least likely to get a C, let alone an A+.

Suffice it to say that the phone call to Mr Tracy that night about the homework earned the twins some extra allowance for their achievement.


End file.
